


the writer's binge

by r4m3nlvr



Series: the jokenverse [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Patience is sexy kind of fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes there is a sexy time, writer and surfer boy are back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: Ken learns about Josh’s biggest writing quirk, his writing binge… and enjoys it, too.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Series: the jokenverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794040
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	the writer's binge

**Author's Note:**

> after reading my earliest joken works, i wanted to do a surfer boy/writer version of the 20-hour game day fic i wrote. i read it again and i want to think i've grown as a fanfic writer over the months??? 
> 
> it's mainly because of surfer boy/writer, whose story has challenged me to write since the very beginning (and now i have several joken works, my goodness!).
> 
> anywhoo, i am getting overly-emotional so here comes the shameless fluff—and soft smut.
> 
> contains: an R18 scene; please be warned

# the writer’s binge

Ken paced back and forth, his footsteps thudding against the tiled floor. His heart galloped nervously in his ribcage, and he was helpless in getting it to calm down.

There was only one person who could appease him, and that man on the other end of the line had picked up after seven rings.

“ _Mmm_ … Hello, Ken? What’s going on?” Jun’s voice was throaty and hoarse.

“H-Hey, Jun. Did I wake you?”

“Sort of—” Jun paused to yawn, “—why are you calling so early in the morning?”

Ken checked his watch, the watch Josh had bought him for his birthday, and saw that it was only a few minutes before five in the morning. He would have felt guilty if not for the fact that he remembered Josh again. He stopped pacing.

“Uh… Sorry, I just got home from my trip and something’s weird. Josh wasn’t in our bedroom when I arrived, so I checked and found him in the second bedroom. When he saw me, he pushed me out and locked himself in while playing some sort of music? I tried knocking several times, but he just turned the volume up and completely ignored me. Is this normal?”

Ken knew he was rambling like an idiot, but he swallowed his embarrassment. If something was wrong with Josh, he wanted to fix it. It was scary enough that Josh slammed the door in his face. For all he knew, his writer might be stuck in that room doing something dangerous.

Jun mirrored his tension on the other line.

“Woah, what? For real?”

“Yeah… Should I be worried? Do you know what’s going on?”

“Uh… Wait, the music he’s playing. Is it orchestra?”

“Uhm… Yeah. Violins and pianos and stuff.”

“Have you checked the kitchen yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Check it for me? See if any dishes are missing.”

Ken obeyed him. He descended to the kitchen and found that several plates and silverware were gone from the rack. There was a growing pile of takeout containers near the bin. He recounted everything he saw to Jun.

“I see…”

“What does this mean?”

Jun heaved a sigh. “Sorry… This happens sometimes. Rarely, but it does. Josh is on a writing binge.”

“What is that?” Ken asked him, wondering if it was some sort of weird ritual that writers usually do.

“It’s Josh’s quirk…” he replied. “It’s like a eureka moment but much, _much_ longer.”

“So, he’s writing a story,” Ken said.

“Basically,” Jun confirmed. “Sometimes, Josh gets so invested in a manuscript that he writes for days on end without breaks. He usually wrings out something good from his binges; whenever he’s like that he’s in peak condition.”

“Oh… so it’s a good thing?”

“Yes… and _no_ ,” Jun explained. “Because on his binges, he usually forgets to function like a normal human being. He’ll be irritable if someone talks to him or interrupts him in his thoughts, so he locks himself up until it ends.”

“How long… do his binges last?”

The editor sighed. “It depends? The longest I’ve witnessed was two weeks. That was when he wrote his fourth book. Shortest is three days, I think.”

Ken pouted. So, he might not get to see his writer for the next few days? But he wanted to…

Ken has another trip scheduled soon. He felt a little cheated just thinking he might leave without being able to hug Josh at least.

“Can I ask you to take care of him, Ken?” Jun pleaded after a short silence. “I mean… It’s really my job as editor, but since he has _you_ now…”

“Oh… sure,” Ken said, smiling despite himself. “What do I need to do?”

“Just keep him well-fed and hydrated. Keep him away from wine and alcohol. Coffee is okay. Give him a change of clothes every now and then. Uh, try not to irritate him or he’ll throw a fit. I suggest you give up on trying to talk to him while he’s in his zone.”

“I think I can do that.”

“Sorry, bud. And you just got back, too.”

Ken chuckled. “Yeah… But no use complaining if it’s about work.”

“Thanks, Ken. I know he’s in safe hands with you,” said Jun. “I hide a spare key to the second bedroom in your stockroom. Corner to the right of the door, it’s taped to the wall. Always knock whenever you go in to give him his meals. For now, you won’t get much of a decent conversation with him, so I hope you’ll be patient.”

“Yeah, I will… I’ll call you if something comes up. Sorry for waking you.”

“No worries,” Jun replied. “And… good luck.”

The call ended. Ken immediately checked for the key Jun had hidden in the stockroom. True enough, there was a copper key taped to the wall near the door. Ken held it in his hand before going back to the second bedroom’s door and knocking.

“Josh? It’s Ken,” he said. When only the orchestra music responded to him, he continued, “I’m coming in…”

Before he could even unlock the door, it swung open without a word. Ken was surprised when Josh emerged from the room and put a pile of dishes outside the door. He was mumbling to himself as he did.

“But if that’s his M.O., he probably wouldn’t—”

“Hey…” Ken greeted.

Josh stood up straight, pausing from thinking out loud. He grimaced at Ken. His lips were almost a perfect inverted ‘v’ as he glared.

Ken would have loved to tease him about the growing stubbles on his chin and upper lip when Josh suddenly grabbed the collar of Ken’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss. It was so sudden that Ken could not even react.

He had barely tasted the remnants of bitter coffee in his writer’s tongue when Josh pulled back with a gasp.

“ _Knives_!” Josh whispered. He pushed Ken a bit off, already staring into space. “Knives could be his obsession—”

Josh continued to mutter under his breath. He turned his back and slammed the door shut behind him. He didn’t lock the door, but he didn’t say another word, either.

Still stunned, his lips buzzing from the kiss that was hardly enough, Ken just pouted. That was… _adorable_ , he guessed. Josh always looked amazing whenever he worked.

Ken picked up the dishes on the floor which looked like they were a day old, then made his way to the kitchen to wash them. If only he could see more of that.

Ken had never really spent much time in the second bedroom. He and Josh never use it; sometimes, Ken even forgets that they had a second bedroom in the first place. The room only had the barest furniture: a stereo set, a small dresser, and a writing desk where Josh sat at in front of the window. A single bed was right next to the desk, propped up against the corner. All over the floor, there were tons of books and references littered in messy piles.

Josh had completely settled himself in the smaller room. The writer had his back to the door, unmoving as Ken opened it to place the lunch he brought on the dresser. The music was loud, and it drowned out the mumbling and humming Josh did under his breath.

“Josh, I’m leaving your lunch on the dresser, okay?”

“Mm.”

“Eat it later, okay?”

“Mm.”

“Finish up soon.”

Josh paused. Then, he looked over his shoulder at Ken with a scowl.

“Good stories can’t be rushed.”

“Haha. Sorry, sorry,” Ken replied, laughing. He approached Josh who was immediately back to his writing and kissed the top of his head. “Work hard, then.”

“Mm.”

Ken didn’t say another word as he exited the room.

The next four days, Ken felt as if he was alone in the house.

Josh kept himself holed up in the second bedroom, rarely ever going out or even making eye contact with him. He would always be mumbling something in hushed whispers, like he was having an argument with an unseen spirit with him.

Their conversations during that time were mostly Ken reminding Josh he had to eat or bathe. Josh would hum, no more than an automatic response to the statement. Then, he would get back to his writing while the music blared from the speakers.

Ken tried not to be a bother. He would stand very still whenever Josh passes him by on the hallways. It was fine, really; if only Josh wouldn’t kiss him and walk away without going any further every damn time.

To distract himself, Ken cleaned the house or watched TV whenever he wasn’t at training. He did just about anything to get his boredom out of the way. It worked, but only just.

If Ken were being honest, it was getting frustrating to be in the same house with Josh without _being_ with him. But then he remembered that Josh was exactly the same every time Ken would come home only to sleep for the rest of the day.

He sighed. Thinking about it now, he had a lot to make up for. How could he do that, though, if he would be leaving again in two days?

Pausing to listen to the classical music in the background, Ken sighed deeply. He missed his writer but didn’t want to bother him. So, he rolled over to Josh’s side of their bed and buried his face in Josh’s pillow.

He fell asleep to the scent of coffee and mint in an instant.

_Ping_! _Ping_! _Ping_!

Three loud, successive bells on his phone woke Ken. He let his eyes adjust to the dark before he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was only a little bit past midnight, and he would have grumbled if he didn’t see who sent the messages that woke him.

Josh had texted him.

‘Are you busy?’, ‘Are you asleep?’, and ‘I have something for you,’ he texted.

Ken wasn’t fully awake yet so he really couldn’t think a lot about the messages. He just put his phone away, wore his slippers and, scratching his back, zombied out of their bedroom.

The first thing Ken noticed when he stood in front of the second bedroom’s door was that it was eerily quiet. The orchestra music was turned off and only dim light was peeking through the crack underneath.

Ken became nervous.

“Josh?” he croaked, opening the door after knocking thrice.

The room was bathed in dim orange light from the lampshade on the dresser. To his surprise, Josh was not at his usual seat in front of the writing desk. Instead, he was laying under the blankets on the bed, his phone held up to his face.

Ken took a step closer.

“Is everything alright?”

Ken paused when Josh moved, putting his phone away on the writing desk. Then he propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Ken with his head on his palm.

“Hi…” Josh said in a whispery voice and a tiny hint of a smirk.

Ken noticed that Josh’s hair was still wet, probably from the shower, and had shaved the stubbles that has grown on his face.

“Is everything…?”

Ken’s question was cut short as he started to take in more details. He couldn’t blink.

Josh was not wearing a shirt. The writer was putting his bare torso on display, letting Ken take in the sight of his pale skin against the white sheets. Josh laid on his side, elbow holding him up, and the shape he took flexed the curves of his shoulder, his chest, down to his waist. The feast ended just below his belly button where the wretched blanket covered the rest of him.

Ken cursed the sheets in his head.

Josh chuckled, causing Ken to look back at the writer’s face. Ken swallowed when he saw his knowing look.

“See something you like?”

“Uhm…” His eyes traveled back down to Josh’s legs which he bent to show off his ass from under the blankets.

Ken blinked that time, unable to form a coherent thought.

Josh lay his head back on the pillow and smiled. “Do you want to keep staring or do you want to come closer?”

“Erm…” Ken could practically hear his heartbeat. His blood suddenly started to wake, pooling at the very middle.

“Ken.”

“Yes?” he choked out, throat dry.

“It’s cold…”

“Oh… okay…” Ken answered dazedly.

Josh sat up just as he stepped even closer. Ken did not miss how he purposely pulled the blanket lower, exposing the lines which Ken knew were the roads to ecstasy.

He swore he would take those sheets off one way or another.

Ken sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Josh’s cheek. The writer leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his rough palm.

“Why do you look scared?” Josh teased, cataloguing what was perhaps a look of wonder on Ken’s face.

“Excited… Bit nervous…”

“What?” he chuckled. “ _Why_?”

“Uh…” Ken swallowed again. “I feel like I’m in some sort of kinky movie.”

Josh laughed. He pulled Ken closer to his face, one hand already tracing Ken’s chest over his thin shirt.

“Because it’s such a tease?”

“Because you’re being too seductive,” he answered as if hypnotized by the sensual look in his writer’s eyes.

Josh just kissed his palm and looked up at him. “I’m in the mood.”

He pecked Ken’s lips and pulled back… but Ken pulled him towards himself, repaying him in kind. Ken could feel Josh smile as their kiss got heated, groans escaping from both their mouths.

“ _Mmm_ — _off_ ,” Josh whispered, tugging at the clothes separating their bodies.

Ken replied by lowering him to the bed and, flinging the blanket away, saying, “ _Off_.”

Josh made short work of stripping surfer boy of his clothing. Hurriedly, they started seeking each other’s lips again, trying to push up as close as they could to the other’s warmth. The air soon lost its chill as the heat started to consume them.

“Wait—” Josh said as Ken was about to prepare him.

Ken shot him a predatory look at the interruption. His eyes sent a shiver to Josh’s spine. Ken may be the sweetest, kindest, most considerate human being Josh knew, but there was an impatience in his eyes that was surprisingly arousing.

“No need,” he said, beckoning him closer. “Actually, in the bath, I was—”

The glare melted into an adorably shy blush.

Ken gulped. “You prepared?”

“Hm…” Josh hummed, answering him with a kiss. Ken hungrily trailed his tongue on his jaw and down to his neck. “But I couldn’t reach… _deeper_ …”

Ken nodded. “I’ll take care of it…”

As swiftly as he could, he rolled a condom on, lubed himself up, and pushed into his lover’s tight heat. Ken could feel the electricity as Josh took him in slowly, pleasure pulsing in waves of heat all over his body. Josh groaned, hinting pain teetering at the edge of pleasure, so Ken eased the lines that appeared on his face with his fingers.

They locked lips again, and soon Josh started jutting his hips to gain some friction. Ken answered and moved to a rhythm he knew was both comfortable and pleasurable for his writer.

“Oh, gods—”

Josh all but screamed aloud when Ken started pounding into him earnestly, hitting the spot he could not reach with his own hands. The intensity made his eyes roll back. He arched as he let his surfer boy continue to break him, and Ken cradled his back the entire time.

Over and over, he rammed into Josh’s prostate, earning him the most beautiful sounds he has not heard in a while. Ken repeated his motions, if only to hear his name spill from Josh’ lips, sating his addiction to the writer’s voice.

Ken’s thrusts drove Josh over the edge. He was squirming in Ken’s arms as he let himself explode with an audible gasp. He came untouched, body twitching as he orgasmed. Ken captured his writer’s lips in a blissful kiss and peaked, coming not soon after.

They continued to kiss as they came down from the high. The heated and almost animalistic dance of their lips turning into a slow waltz, a kiss that spoke of their yearning while they were apart.

Ken pulled away to stare into Josh’s eyes, catching his breath. He smiled when he saw the brightness in them. A look of contentment… with an underlying want.

Josh pulled him close, kissing the shell of his ear.

“Again…” Josh whispered.

“Again?”

“ _Again_ ,” he repeated.

Ken laughed, but he obliged.

Again, again, again.

Ken could not think of a more glorious way to end his days of frustration. It was even better because whenever his name escaped Josh’s lips, ‘I love you’ would always come with it. And each time, Ken would reply; be it with an ‘I love you, too’ or with a motion he knew would send Josh reeling in pleasure.

When they were both sated and wiped clean, Ken wormed his way into Josh’s waiting arms. Neither of them bothered to put on clothes anymore. Ken settled his head against Josh’s bare chest while Josh let his hands comb Ken’s hair absentmindedly.

“Are you finished with your book?” Ken asked, taking Josh’s right hand and studying the writer’s bumps on it.

Josh only breathed. “Not yet… But I’m almost done with the rough outline.”

“I see… Is it okay that you’re… pausing?”

“Yeah. I needed a breather,” he said. “And…”

“And?”

“I felt bad… for ignoring you,” Josh told him after a little while.

“So you seduce me as an apology?”

He laughed. “Did it work?”

“Like magic,” Ken laughed. Josh did, too.

“Uhm…” There was a tentativeness in his voice. “I… missed you.”

Ken looked up at Josh who tried not to meet his eyes. He was still quite shy about expressing himself, but he was working on it.

“I missed you, too,” Ken told him. “I was going crazy these past few days, but I knew your work is important.”

“Hm… I think we’ve been working _too_ hard the past months,” Josh said. “What with me starting at the university, and you getting steady schedules, too.”

Ken remained quiet. Work was still the one thing that kept them apart. They had tried to make the most of their time together, but for some reason there were never really enough hours in a day for them.

Ken nuzzled his cheek on Josh’s chest affectionately. His mind went back to the days when they had just met. The days when they were both carefree, just dilly-dallying on the island that was their own paradise.

Apparently, Josh was, too.

“Do you think,” Josh began, “that a vacation would be good?”

“Vacation?” Ken blinked.

“Yeah… Like… at a beach,” he said.

“You hate the sun…”

“But you love beaches,” he said. “And you said you missed surfing.”

Ken looked up at him, feeling immensely loved with the way Josh remembers tiny details in their conversations.

“Yeah, I do…”

“We could… go somewhere with a surfing spot so you can surf again.”

“ _Oh_!” Ken exclaimed. “And I could buy a new board!”

Josh gave him a challenging look. But then, it softened when he said, “Fine… You can buy a new board.”

“And… will you let me teach you how to swim?”

“No.”

“But what’ll you do while I’m surfing, then?”

“I’ll watch,” he said.

“But I wanna teach you how to swim…”

“Not on open sea!”

“Then… how about in a pool?”

Josh thought for a moment. “In a pool?”

“Yeah… Let’s go to a beach with a surfing spot and a pool.”

“Hmm… As long as I don’t drown…”

Ken grinned and kissed him as thanks. Josh kissed him back.

“We should plan this vacation,” Ken said.

“Tomorrow,” Josh whispered. “I’m tired… and sore.”

Ken chuckled. “Okay… Tomorrow.”

“Ken…” Josh started. He gave Ken a shy but dimply smile and said, “I want to… uhm, I’m cold…”

Ken looked up at him. Josh’s ‘I’m cold’ or ‘It’s cold’ was his own way of asking to be cuddled. Ken stopped his smile by puffing his cheeks.

_Cute_.

Ken scooted over, laying on his side and curving his body so Josh could fit into his hollows. As Josh melted into his warmth, he sighed contentedly.

They stayed like that, limbs and naked bodies tangled underneath the blankets. Pretty soon, Josh was snoring deeply against Ken’s chest, in a sleep deeper than he has had in days. Feeling smug, Ken kissed his forehead.

The past few days might not have been the best, Ken thought, but at least they had plans to make tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow was always something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> WAS THAT FLUFFY ENOUGH?? I FEEL LIKE EXPLODING.


End file.
